Nocturna
by Nuriaa27
Summary: Comenzó a restregarse contra los hombres que se encontraban a su merced y notó la ira y los celos que emanaban de él; sonrió. Un brazo agarro firmemente el suyo y al girarse, lo vio allí, enfadado, celoso… sexy. Se apegó a él.


Contemplaba aquel cuerpo desde lo lejos. Sus movimientos hipnotizaban a los que por allí había y ninguno de ellos se dignaba a cruzarse en su camino. Sus pasos eran lentos, seguros, seductores, confiados… demasiado confiados. De anchos hombros y caderas estrechas, de largas y fuertes piernas y de un metro noventa de altura levantaba envidias y suspiros por donde pasaba y eso no hacía más que agrandar su ego. La sonrisa torcida y socarrona que empezaba a aparecer en su rostro no hizo más que irritarle, pero eso lo hacía todo más divertido y excitante, ¿no? Sí y él lo sabía.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, como posponiendo el momento y justo cuando parecía que iba a acorralarla contra la barra…  
giró y salió del pub.

Ella sabía lo que ahora vendría y no hacía más que desearlo, pero quería hacerlo sufrir por un tiempo; se dirigió a la pista de baile… ahí estaba, sentía su mirada puesta en ella, sobre su cuerpo, en sus movimientos. Comenzó a restregarse contra los hombres que se encontraban a su merced y notó la ira y los celos que emanaban de él; sonrió. La música cada vez era más provocativa y ella cada vez provocaba más, gemía, jadeaba, se restregaba… Un brazo agarro firmemente el suyo y al girarse, lo vio allí, enfadado, celoso… sexy. Se apegó a él.

- ¿Ya has sufrido bastante, mi amor? –susurró en su oído mientras lo tocaba, ahí justo donde él más lo necesitaba, creando suaves jadeos.

- Sí –pudo murmurar él entre jadeos. Sólo ella sabía cómo excitarlo.

- ¿Quieres que acabemos con esto de una vez? –volvió a susurrar ella apretando más su mano alrededor de la caliente y resbaladiza masculinidad.

- Sí –volvió a murmurar él y resopló pues ella había parado sus movimientos. Que necio había sido al pensar que ella se lo perdonaría-. Sí, amor mío, quiero derramarme sobre ti para luego follarte con ansias –ella reanudó sus MOVIMIENTOS. A los pocos segundos las manos de ella se encontraban deliciosamente pegajosas. Las chupó con deleite, saboreó cada gota de aquel líquido que tanto la encandilaba.

- Vámonos a casa –le susurró en el oído de manera pícara.

La noche era fría e indeleble, no existía el tiempo para ellos. El don de la vida eterna se les había concedido y lo disfrutaban gratamente. Se deslizaron por las calles como sombras, simples fantasmas para los que por allí vivían. Podían olerlos a todos, escuchar sus latidos, saborear la sangre que corría por sus venas, podían sentir el miedo que emanaban aquellos que los veían. Pronto llegaron al edificio donde tenían su hogar. Subieron por las escaleras a velocidad anormal, estaban demasiado impacientes para esperar al ascensor. La puerta se abrió en menos de dos segundos y enseguida se encontraron uno encima del otro. Se deshicieron de sus prendas, recorrieron todas las habitaciones destrozándolo todo a su paso; siempre a la misma velocidad. Se detuvieron al llegar a la sala del piano, un piano negro y de dimensiones magnánimas que se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Ella se acercó al instrumento y se subió sobre su cola. Abrió las piernas en clara invitación a aquel que era su público.

Ya lo tenía entre sus muslos. Esa lengua tan experta hacía maravillas con su sexo, haciéndolo húmedo y resbaladizo. No conformándose con eso, el joven pianista introdujo un largo dedo dentro de la feminidad de su esposa. El gemido que ella emitió fue más que satisfactorio. Al poco tiempo introdujo otro, y otro más, ahora eran tres dedos los que la penetraban cada vez más adentro y más fuerte. Notó que su fiel mujer estaba a punto de explotar y por eso no dudó en mordisquearle aquel botón que las encendía a todas. Con un grito explosionó en su boca, llenándolo de aquel elixir.

Alzó la mirada y contemplo como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por culpa de los jadeos que emitía. Iba a separarse pero ella fue más rápida y lo rodeó con sus largas piernas. Se sentó sobre el piano de tal manera que ambos sexos se rozaran, le besó aquel escultural pecho acabando en su cuello. Lo lamió, subió al lóbulo de su oreja y allí succionó y jugueteó un rato. Él la penetro sin más. Ambos echaron la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente y gritaron y gimieron al unisón. Pero querían más, mucho más. Querían llegar a la cumbre más alta, al séptimo cielo, al paraíso; unieron sus frentes, se miraron a los ojos y juntos se dirigieron a la curva del cuello de su compañero. Perforaron la piel, la carne y pronto el sabor de la sangre les llegó a sus bocas, sintieron la excitación del otro, su pasión, su poder; las penetraciones se tornaron más rápidas, más fuertes, ella palpó los testículos de él mientras que el joven introducía un dedo en el trasero de ella, primero uno y luego otro, y otro más. Fue demasiado, demasiado para ambos. El rugido que emitieron se oyó en todo el edificio.

Había sido lo más excitante que habían hecho en la vida…

hasta el día siguiente.


End file.
